Doomy
by obaona
Summary: A ten year old ObiWan tells a story of, well . . . doomyness.


Thanks for clicking!

This was written for a Halloween Challenge (yes, I know Halloween is over). The first paragraph was provided, and a list of words (given at the end) had to be used. 

I adore feedback, so please give it. :D

I hope you enjoy. :)

~*~*~*~   
**Doomy**   
~*~*~*~   
  


  
  
_They had gone. Foolishly gone. The outsider was dangerous. The dwellings of a hermit were no place for children, and yet they had blindly stolen a speeder to uncover the mysteries of the loner._   
  
"Master Qui-Gon isn't a hermit!"   
  
"Oh yes he is," Obi-Wan disagreed, folding his arms over his chest and giving Bant an admonishing look. "Who is telling this story of doom, again?"   
  
Bant gave him a level look with her silver eyes. She plopped down on Obi-Wan's bed in the initiates' crèche. "It wasn't doomy," she muttered, but at another glance from Obi-Wan, she fell silent, letting the ten year old continue.   
  
Obi-Wan gave the gathered initiates a serious stare, standing before Garen and a few of the others in the darkness. Gloom had long since fallen over their quarters, and the Crèche Master was gone for the night. And tonight was the night to tell scary stories, and it was Obi-Wan's turn. They sat, leaning forward intensely, listening to the story Obi-Wan gracefully unfolded, as if it had happened to another and not himself and Bant. The room was nearly black, and all the initiates had turned of their personal lights to add to the effect of the scary story.   
  
_They had been told numerous stories of the Jedi Master – that was on the verge of turning, like his own apprentice had once been. He lived apart from the rest of the Jedi Temple, and although the official statement was that he lived alone and apart was because of his high stature, the children knew otherwise. His apprentice had turned to the Dark Side – he was dead to the Jedi, and yet alive. Undead**.** Stories had it that when he turned, the walls of the Jedi Temple room were found the next morning streaming with blood, so dark was that day._   
  
"I've never heard that story," Bant interrupted, giving Obi-Wan another dark look.   
  
Garen finally interceded. "It's a story, Bant! Come on, it's just for fun!" he said, giving her a pleading look. "You're ruining the . . ." He waved his hands emphatically, searching for the proper way to express what he was thinking.   
  
Another initiate, Kelya, a smart Twi'lek girl, popped up with the rest. "Surreal mood," she said triumphantly.   
  
The other initiates blinked. Bant sighed.   
  
Obi-Wan grinned, and continued.   
  
_The children, though, were uncommonly brave. They wanted to know the truth of this outsider, and had even stolen transportation to do it, in the dead of night. They might face death, but they would go towards it bravely –_   
  
"You nearly peed your pants, Obi-Wan!" Bant chortled, quickly getting her revenge.   
  
Obi-Wan glowered. Garen moaned in exasperation, though he let loose a short giggle afterwards. The Twi'lek girl spoke up. "Can you please make the sacrifice of silence so we can hear the story?"   
  
_Either she's going to get chosen by a Master fast, or get beat up_, Obi-Wan thought about the interestingly worded comment, but he nodded gratefully at Kelya. Bant subsided.   
  
_They went forward, moving along dark halls, ignoring the still silence. They moved up to the door of Master Jinn, moving as quietly as could be. The wiser, more intelligent one knew something of getting into places unnoticed, and his companion would follow. They entered the quarters within a few minutes.   
  
Everything appeared normal. There was a couch, a table and chairs, and none of it was frightening. Though there was a lot of alcohol lying about, which the brave one thought was kind of funny, but he was grave about examining it as his companion foolishly giggled, perhaps even letting the man, if he was in the dwelling, know of their presence._   
  
There was a quiet snort, but Obi-Wan didn't stop spinning his tale.   
  
_Then there was a noise. And lo! A giant man, with a head full of crazed hair and wild, red-rimmed eyes, stumbled through one of the doorways. The two children hid behind the couch immediately, hearts beating at lightspeed in their chests, watching carefully. The man looked like a slayer of Sith, so terrifying was his presence.   
  
He looked at his used drinks for a moment, and then his eyes swept the premises curiously, a sort of blank, zombie stare to them.   
  
The two companions kept still.   
  
The man raised an eyebrow, and turned away, entering the kitchen. The two children remained where they were, uncertain of what to do next. They had gotten into the dwelling of the feared Jedi Master. But what now?   
  
They watched as Master Jinn entered again, a glass with clear liquid in his hand. He moved over to a bookcase, set against the wall and near the couch the children were hiding behind. He looked at something, and picked it up – a holo of some kind, of people, too small to see from so far away. He looked sad, and his terrible form seemed to wilt –   
  
And then he looked up, straight at the two companions, and said, "Do you know what happens to little initiates who break into Jedi Masters' quarters?" And there was a devilish amusement in his eye, and he grinned!   
  
The children screamed and ran, jumping onto a speeder –_   
  
"Obi-Wan, that's just silly," Bant interrupted, patience finally lost. "We were in the Jedi Temple – how could we have gotten a speeder? Especially before going there? Why even use it? Not to mention you're hotwiring skills no doubt leave something to be desired from the example I saw," Bant finished primly.   
  
"Bant!" Obi-Wan cried, folding his arms again. "You're spoiling it! It's . . . it's . . . creative exaggeration!"   
  
"Well, it's silly," Bant defended. "Master Qui-Gon caught us, took us to our Crèche Master, and we were both assigned extra chores and meditation."   
  
Obi-Wan put his face in his hands as the initiates giggled.   
  
"He was just trying to make it a scary story!" Garen said, frowning and looking at Bant, supporting his friend.   
  
"I think we should go to bed," Kelya suggested. She gave Obi-Wan a sympathetic look, and his appreciation of her went up a notch. "Maybe we can do this again some other time." The other initiates nodded, and drifted off to their beds in their respective quarters with their groups.   
  
"I like Master Qui-Gon, no matter what people say about his former apprentice," Bant protested, explaining. Obi-Wan shot her another glare. He didn't care about that – he just wanted to tell a scary story, not a tale of Master Jinn's amusement at his antics.   
  
"Night, Obi-Wan," Garen said with an understanding look of his own, and left quickly and quietly, leaving Obi-Wan and Bant alone. Obi-Wan said nothing, giving the girl a scowl.   
  
Bant did the Calamari version of blushing, her skin getting a blue hue.   
  
Obi-Wan shrugged, giving her a smile, if not much of one. Bant smiled in relief, irrepressibly, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but fully return it. She was his friend, even if she did irritating things sometimes.   
  
"Well, then," Obi-Wan said, throwing out his arms and grinning at last. "The end."

[fin]

List of words that had to be used: 

- Blood   
- Undead   
- Sacrifice   
- Death   
- Slayer   
- Zombie   
- Grave   
- Surreal   
- Black   
- Doom


End file.
